


Crazy Adventures of Kei and Kou (Sometimes Kaito)

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Rick and Morty, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Abduction, Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Brainwashing, Dimension Travel, Gross, Human Experimentation, Kei is Rick kinda, Kei is a jerk, Kou is Morty, M/M, MadScientist!Kei, Mind Control, Pheromones, Planets, Poor Kou, Rants, Robots, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Slave outfits, Tentacles, Unethical Experimentation, Weird Biology, Weirdness, sometimes occ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Kei Nagai is a mad genius scientist who can travel to different dimensions and Kou & Kaito are his assistances.Together Kei and Kou are have wacky & dangerous adventures throughout the planets and the universe & across dimensions (Sometime Kaito or Takeshi comes)(Some of the characters will be occ at times)





	Crazy Adventures of Kei and Kou (Sometimes Kaito)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything...except some aliens & inter-dimensional beings I made up

“Um Kei? H-H-How does this happened?” said Kou fearfully as he suddenly woke up.

 

It is revealed that Kei and Nakano are wrapped by glowing webs hanging upside down from the webs.

 

“I told you to push the fucking button! Now we are in her dungeon! It was a simple order and you screw us up! You fuck us up! You didn’t push the button in time! My hands were busy...killing the Arachnoid-Mantodea knights! What’s so hard about understanding pushing the damned button dumbass?!” shouted Kei.

 

“I’m sorry! I thought it was a bomb and _my hands were all oily from massaging that gross slug guy_ _you left me with_! eeeeew!” shouted Kou disgusted out from that memory.

 

“It wasn't a bomb it was a sound device only they can hear!!! and _that general needs to be distracted while I take his codes_! You did what you have to do!” shouted Kei.

 

Steps were heard and Kou flinches.

 

“Kei? What’s gonna happen to us?” said Kou nervously.

 

“Judging that we are alive…. **_either they will eat us...or mate with us then eat us_ ** ” said Kei.

 

“Wh-what?!” shouted Kou in fear and shock.

 

“You don’t know what female mantises and spiders do to their mates? wubba lubba dub dub...” said Kei rolled eyes.

 

“Nagai do something!” shouted Kou as he sees the large spider legs coming in the door.

 

“I’m doing that as we speak” whispered Kei as he is cutting the web under his restraint.

 

“Hey boys” said a pair of sexy girls with spider lower bodies and mantis claws.

 

Kou smiled in awe of them.

 

“I can wait Kei...” said Kou smiling.

 

Kei rolled eyes “You idiot... **_Didn’t you remember what I say will happen afterwards_ **?”

 

As he suddenly release himself (much to the girls’ shock), revealing to wear a lab coat over his pants and his shirt that said “To be human what are you? Alive”. Kei then prepares to fight he steals a spider-girl’s weapon and threaten them at gunpoint.

 

“Kei you cockblock! I didn't have sex for 2 weeks!” said Kou.

 

Kei burps as he mutters "Dumbass"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to make Kei do his burps or not...
> 
> Also I want to improvise this fanfic so I'm leaving those blanks to see if I could come up with any ideas
> 
> Ajin Character: __________ Weird Action:________ Location:________Kei's sci-fi invention:__________
> 
> If you don't want to, you can pick any rick and morty episode that I can do a parody of...
> 
> If there's no comment I'll pick an episode myself


End file.
